Dressed To Kill,LITERALLY!
by KariTheKnivesFreak
Summary: Calli,Leena,And Fiona Don't know it but,they can make stuff happen by just wishing it!But,When they wish on Raven it could turn out disasterious!Can they unwish it before it becomes permenent or can they find another way to solve it.......
1. Default Chapter

Dressed To Kill,LITERALLY!  
  
Calli~I do not own Zoids,Though i wish i did........  
  
Raven~I'm glad you don't!  
  
Fiona~Oh come on it couldnt be that bad could it?  
  
Raven~You have absolutely no idea.  
  
Calli~AHEM!Okay let's start....  
  
Raven~Yeah,start HUMILIATING me!  
  
Calli~^_^; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One:A Extremely Bad Wish  
  
Calli~Fiona,Leena,Aren't you guys bored?  
  
Fiona~Hmmmmmm nope....  
  
Leena~How could you not be?!?  
  
Calli~ I wish something intresting would happen!  
  
Genobreaker~ROAR!!!!!  
  
Leena~You had to open your mouth didn't you?Well your boyfriend is here......  
  
Calli~HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
Fiona~Isn't that Raven???  
  
Leena~Yep...  
  
Raven~CALLIOPE!!!Didn't I tell you to STOP stalking me??!!  
  
Calli~Well,Biowolf stalks Hiltz and i needed someone to stalk!  
  
Biowolf~Oh bring me into the conversation?*Clutching Hiltz so hard he can't breathe*  
  
Hiltz~HELP!*gasping for air*  
  
Leena~*laughing*Sorry Hiltz no can do!  
  
Raven~Stupid little pest!  
  
Calli~HEY I'M AS TALL AS YOU SO DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!  
  
Raven~Loser!  
  
Calli~ Well your so ugly that when you turned around you got arrested for mooning!  
  
Fiona~Nice comeback!!!  
  
Calli~Raven I wish you had some fashion sense!  
  
Fiona,Calli,Leena~OH MY GOD!  
  
To be continued.......... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Calli~Sry so short! The next chapter is going to be awesome!  
  
Raven~And HUMILIATING!  
  
Van~Is me and papaya gonaa be in it??  
  
Raven~You idiot that didnt make sense!  
  
Van~Well you forgot your apostrophe!  
  
Raven & Van~*continue fighting*  
  
Calli~o_OUntil nextime and when Van and Raven stop fighting...Bye!  
  
This story is Dedicated to Biowolf who inspired me by her stories! ~Calli 


	2. Raven's Large ProblemThat Van thinks is ...

Dressed To Kill,LITERALLY! Chp.2  
  
Calli~Okay now it's time to humiliate Ra-!  
  
Raven~ME!  
  
Calli~Okay you......Mr.Pinky!  
  
Raven~STOP CALLING ME THAT CALLIOPE!  
  
Calli~CALL ME CALLI! YOU DUMB IDIOT!!!!DON'T EVEN MAKE ME,MAKE THE STORY EVEN MORE HUMILIATING TO YOU!  
  
Raven~ You just like picking on me,Don't you??  
  
Calli~Yeah!^_^ And I thee Authoress can take you away from the story!  
  
Raven~YAY!  
  
Calli~But,not if it's humiliating!^ ~^  
  
Raven~Boo.....  
  
Hiltz~Hide m-!  
  
Calli & Raven~OH BIOWOLF!  
  
Hiltz~Oh crap!  
  
Calli~~~~Satisfied ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dressed To Kill,LITERALLY!Chp.2  
  
Calli,Moonbey,and Fiona~OH-MY-GOD!!!!  
  
Leena~HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Van~IS THAT RAVEN?!?!  
  
Calli~HIS CLOTHES ARE PINK!  
  
Fiona~CAN WE STOP WRITING IN CAPS.?  
  
Calli~Oops..sorry  
  
Raven~I HATE YOU, IHATEYOU IHATEYOU!  
  
Calli~Well whatever.....You act like I care!  
  
Moonbey~But, you do care!  
  
Calli~Shut up!  
  
Fiona~I need a coffee break.......  
  
Moonbey~Ow...I need chocolate...  
  
Fiona~Why?  
  
Irvine~It's that time of the month......  
  
Van~Chocolate time?  
  
Calli~HEY VAN! Is that a flying papaya I see?  
  
Van~WHOA!I think it is!  
  
Calli~Well go get it before Irvine does!!!!!!  
  
Van~OKAY!!!!  
  
Raven~Calli I'm humiliated enough can we stop the story??!!  
  
Calli~No..Hmmm where were we...OH YES!  
  
Van~Raven all of your clothes turned pink!  
  
Raven~Van......I WILL TOTALLY KILL YOU!  
  
Dilandau~NO I GET TO KILL VAN!!  
  
Calli & Raven~Wrong story..........  
  
Dilandau~Oh sorry.........  
  
Calli~ -_-;  
  
Van~Hello RA-PINK-VEN  
  
Calli~Van,*sighs* That didn't make sense........  
  
Raven~Duh!  
  
Moonbey~Got any ideas on how to change the wish?????  
  
Calli~I gotta find out how I did it first!  
  
Raven~Yeah well you wished it!OB-VI-OUS!  
  
Calli~*muttering* duh you idiot i know that.............  
  
Moonbey~Why did you make the wish????  
  
Calli~Because all he wears is black,black,black!!!!!Stupid Goth freak!  
  
Raven~I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Calli~Try it and see where it gets you Mr.Pink Pants  
  
Fiona~Did anyone but,me realize anything he touches turns pink!??  
  
Van~Oh yeah,Ummm,Calli?That thing wasn't a papaya it was a-...  
  
*BIG EXPLOSION!* Van~Bomb.......and I accedentally set it off...  
  
Calli~ O_o  
  
Raven~ That was Biowolf's Town...  
  
*Biowolf comes skipping out unharmed with Hiltz and Mad-Man Jamie*  
  
Biowolf~*Gets distracted*  
  
Hiltz~Hide me!  
  
Everyone~OH BIOWOLF!  
  
Biowolf~HILTZ!WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN NOT TO RUNAWAY????  
  
Hiltz~When you don't let me come back....  
  
Everyone~ *_*  
  
Calli~*starts singing* Oh my starry eyez surprise.....  
  
Raven~ My zoid is pink...  
  
Fiona~COOL!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR ZOID??!!  
  
Raven~ Hmmmmm..nope  
  
Van~MR. PINK PANTS! MR. PINK PANTS!!  
  
Calli~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!  
  
Biowolf~Hey I can't find Hiltz...  
  
Calli~ He's hiding behind Mr. Pink Pants zoid!  
  
Moonbey~LETS ALL GO OUT AND CELEBRATE!!!!  
  
Raven~ For what?  
  
Moonbey~For defeating YOU! And finding Hiltz..  
  
Calli~Sooooo they all went out and partied!THE END!  
  
Raven~Of the first chapter... 


End file.
